Guides and Tips
BlazBlue Revolution Reburning Beginner's guide Dear player, we have noticed a game guide written by a player, it's a good article and could be helpful for you, so we have polished it a little and posted it here for everyone to see. Thank you for supporting and helping BlazBlue RR, we are looking forward to hearing more suggestions from you. Part I: Heroes Overview RAGNA The protagonist of this game, and the initial hero of every player. He is easy to use and has balanced offensive and defensive attributes. His skills have good Armor values and tend to hit several enemies at once. Use him to get familiar with the control of this game! NOEL The female character every player can get after completing the tutorial. Mainly attacks with her guns and shoots from a distance, can bring down enemies in quick succession! In the middle stage of the game, she can help you clear many strongholds with ease. But as her HP is relatively low, you may find yourself in a great deal of trouble if the enemies get too close. TAGER A defensive character. With high HP and various amazing command throws, he can put a lot of pressure on his opponents during the battle. But due to the unwieldiness, he is also slow in movement and bad at jumping. In story mode, it would become harder to avoid the traps, and thus put player at a disadvantage. MAKOTO Makoto is an agile and powerful melee attacker with high speed, strong combos, and various advancing skills. She has considerable advantages in PVP battles. But her advancing skills could be tricky and hard to control. You need to practice thoroughly to master her full strength.free hero JIN JIN's weapon "Yukianesa" is a sword with the power of ice, capable of shooting out ice arrows or freezing enemies nearby. Though relatively low in attack power, with gorgeous combos and freezing skills, he can still cause a huge amount of damage to his opponent.free hero HAKUMEN One of the legendary Six Heroes who defeated the "Black Beast". With powerful advancing slash attacks, and skills which can cause tornadoes or lightning, Hakumen has many ways to deal damage. Mastering this character could be a little hard, but still, we recommend players to practice this hero, since he is really strong. PLATINUM An adorable magic girl. Throwing various bizarre items at the enemies, flying around on the magic staff, a strange fighting style indeed, but there's no doubt that it does make you feel happy. Be advised though, she may seems cute and funny, but you should be aware of her super combo, that's no laughing matter! HAZAMA The Boss character of this story. Cruel skills, coupling with evil laughter, make you feel ... bad ass. By mastering his combos, you could cause a great deal of damage to the opponent in one go. On the other hand, he is a little bit hard to play, and has relatively low HP. Part II: Increase the Power 1. Get more Heroes This game has many heroes who have his/her own fighting styles, some heroes may be more suitable for some situations than others. In addition to that, you will be able to experience more game contents once you have unlocked more heroes! Unlock and master 3 heroes, so that you can go harvest abundant resources in the Infinity Tower. Unlock and master 4 heroes, so that you can go against world boss Take-Mikazuchi and compete to be the top damage dealer. Unlock and master 5 heroes, so that you can enter Real-time Battle and fight against real players! Unlock and master 6 heroes, so that you can show your full strength in the Ranking Duel! The game also has a "Bond" system, each hero's attributes are linked with other heroes, the growing of one hero can power up others who are sharing a bond with him/her! Therefore, getting more heroes is essential in your way to grow strong! 2. Powerful Equipment Enhance: use extra equipment as materials to enhance the equipment you need, increase its attribute bonuses. Advance: after reaching an enhance limit, use special materials to advance the equipment. Game equipment has different ratings, a higher rating means it can advance more times. Note: by using a piece of old equipment that had been enhanced/advanced as the material to enhance the new equipment, the new one can be enhanced to the same enhance/advance level as the old one. Purge: consume diamonds to return a piece of enhanced/advanced equipment to its initial state, and get back most of the enhance materials, advance material and coins used in its enhance/advance. Fusion: fuse 3 pieces of equipment--it would be best if they have the same rating--into one piece of new equipment that might have a higher rating. During the fusion, Boost Tickets can be consumed to raise the chance of getting higher rating equipment. 3. Hero Promotion In this game, heroes have their own military ranks, and can grow stronger through promotions, which also increase player's total power. Be aware though, military ranks usually have hero level requirements. Still, hero promotion is the best way to boost your power in the early stage of the game! Promotion requires many souls and other materials, which can be obtained from normal strongholds with ease. Be sure to take advantage of those events which grant you double drops in normal strongholds, and get what you need to promote the heroes! 4. Upgrade Hero Skills All attack moves in this game are composed of one or several "skills", and powerful combos can be performed by combining different skills. When you unlock a new hero, most of his/her skills will become available except Astral Heat and the charging skill. Upgrading skills can greatly improve hero's Attack Power and Armor. Higher Armor can prevent your attacks from being interrupted, therefore it is very important to upgrade skills in time! Upgrading skills requires Seithr and Skill Points, Seithr can be obtained from Daily Missions, Strongholds and your Seithr Factory, while skill points can be replenished as time goes on. Remember to upgrade skills each time you go online! 5. Upgrade Hero Emblems "Emblems" are divided into "Life Force" and "Power Force", which can be upgraded by consuming either Coins or Seithr, thus increase a hero's HP and ATK by a considerable amount. In addition, the level of Emblems also determines how many factors a hero can insert. 6. Insert Factors "Factor" is a kind of insertable item. There are 6 types of factors in total and they all have different colors. Factors can give different bonuses to the hero who inserted them, such as increasing HP, damage, defense, or adding abilities like leech. In addition, when factors of different colors combined together, extra effects can be triggered, for example, 1 purple plus 1 blue can increase movement speed, 1 white plus 1 yellow can increase damage dealt to the mobs (lesser enemies). Each hero can insert up to 6 factors, after the emblem level requirements are met. Factors can be obtained from Online Co-op and Hero Treasure (Epic), some events may also award players with factors of different levels and colors. Three same level/color factors can be fused into one single factor of a higher level, thereby significantly increase player's power, and make hero's growth more diverse. 7. Refine with Equipment From the above introduction, we believe you already know the normal ways to become stronger. In the middle or late stage of the game, there is also a new way to increase your power significantly--Refine! Through Refine, 6 different body parts of each hero can be enhanced separately, thus increase the base stamina/strength bonuses of the equipment equipped in corresponding places (not enhancing the equipment directly). Refine will consume a lot of orange equipment of the relevant hero, in the late stage of the game, most of your redundant orange equipment will be consumed in this way. Part III: Gameplay Details The gameplays of BlazBlue Revolution Reburning mainly divided into two parts--PVE and PVP. As a fighting game, the PVP part is particularly attractive due to its good control and battle mode, but even those who are not so good at fighting will find happiness in the PVE part, where they can develop their favourite heroes at their own pace. The PVE part includes: Story Mode, Infinity Tower, Online Co-op; the PVP part includes: Ranking Duel, Alliance War, Real-time Battle. 1. Story Mode Consume energy to battle through strongholds arranged according to the game story. The strongholds have various types (eliminate/breakthrough/guard/trap), and two difficulty settings (normal/elite). It is the most important PVE gameplay of the game. Clearing the strongholds will grant player Coins, Seithr, materials, equipment and other necessities for development. The Elite stronghold of late stage may even drop high rating equipment directly! 2. Infinity Tower A single player map (tower) consists of many floors, each floor crowded with random monsters. As the tower goes up, the monster level will gradually increase, so are the clear rewards. Player can send 3 heroes to challenge the tower every day, each floor has waves of lesser enemies and Boss, rewards will be given with every 5 floors cleared. As the tower goes up, so are the rewards, from 50th floor onwards, player may start to get orange equipment. Infinity Tower is an important way to get coins, seithr, high rating equipment, hero draft orders, and hero promotion items every day. 3. Online Co-op Limited time daily event, opens at fixed hour. Player can match another random online player or invite a friend to play a map, and two regions (Izumo/Ikaruga) will open alternatively according to the date. Player can consume the 2 Online Co-op Tickets given each day to start a game, or join other player's games for free. Online Co-op games may drop level 1~2 factors randomly, thus it is the best way to get factors without spending diamonds. 4. Ranking Duel Beat an opponent to switch your rank with him/her, you can challenge 5 times for free per day, the combat is automatic and the rule is best of three. Ranking Duel will settle the result every day and issue rewards to players, which include Rank Coins and Diamonds. Rank Coins can be used to exchange Orange Equipment or Hero Draft Orders at the Rank Store, while the diamond rewards from daily ranking is one of the two main ways to get daily diamonds. 5. Alliance War After joining an Alliance, player may participle in Alliance Wars started by the Leader. Each Alliance Wars lasts for two days, one day for preparation (deploy defenses) and one day for war. Victory of Alliance War will raise Alliance Level, players who joined the fight will also get varying amounts of Diamonds and Boost Tickets according to their levels. There you have it, the diamond rewards from Alliance War is the other main way to get daily diamonds. 6. Real-time Battle Although you need at least 5 heroes to unlock the Real-time Battle, it is in fact the core content of PVP gameplay! And also the best part that every player should play every day! After selecting "Match Battle", the system will match players of similar strength (according to their "Real-time Battle Score") to battle each other, the rule is best of five. Each victory will add points to your score and award diamonds. In addition, you can get medals from relevant daily missions which can be used to exchange equipment in the Medal Store! Part IV: Consumer Guide 1. VIP Benefits VIP benefits of BlazBlue RR can be divided into two parts--"VIP Pack" and "VIP Store", and there are three types of VIP Packs: one-time free pack, daily free pack, and daily discount pack. With higher VIP levels, more VIP Packs will become available accordingly, and once VIP6 is reached, VIP Store will be unlocked. These two features are very convenient for players. (1) One-time Free Pack Once you reached the appropriate VIP levels, relevant One-time Free Packs will be given immediately. Packs of different VIP levels contain different precious items, such as Orange Weapons, higher level factors, Rare Treasure Decks, and Epic Treasure Decks! (2) Daily Free Pack Players with different VIP levels may claim relevant Daily Free Pack for free on a daily basis. These packs contain consumable resources of the game, such as coins, seithr, skill points, hero draft orders, enhance materials, and advance materials. (3) Daily Discount Pack These packs are similar to daily free packs, except they have more contents and in larger quantities, while the prices are pretty low. For example, VIP1 can spent 50 diamonds to purchase 150 Energy, VIP10 can pay 68 diamonds for 300 Energy, VIP6 can get 5 precious Bang Cards with just 68 diamonds. Players will find more of such benefits as they progress further in the game! (4) VIP Store Unlocked after VIP level reached 6, featuring specific Lv.45 and Lv.50 Orange Equipment. Although the prices are a bit high, but when you really need a specific piece of equipment, then VIP Store is your answer. Try visiting this place regularly, you might be surprised by what you found! 2. How to spend the Diamonds? After playing the game for a while and participating in various events, even a new player may possess quite a number of diamonds, or even more if he/she had made purchase of diamonds. Here are some tips on how to use them with efficiency. (1) Unlock heroes This game contains many heroes with different styles, some may be more preferable for certain situations than others. and player will need at least 5 heroes to play Real-time Battle; In Ranking Dual, up to 6 heroes can be deployed; In Infinity Tower, player will need 3 powerful heroes to maximize the resources gained; In order to challenge world boss Take-Mikazuchi and get abundant rewards, the cooperation of different heroes is essential ... Therefore, getting more heroes, is essential in your way to grow strong! Meanwhile, the game also has a "Bond" system, each hero's attributes are linked with other heroes, and can be powered up by these heroes who shared a bond with him/her, as you unlock more heroes, more attribute bonus will be provided! As the result, using diamonds to unlock more heroes as soon as possible, will not only make your gaming experience more diverse, but also allow you to get more resources earlier! (2) Buy Consumable Resources You can use diamonds to buy resources such as Coins, Seithr, Energy, Skill Points, and VIP Daily Discount Packs. On each day, the first five purchase of Coins and Seithr, and the first purchase of Energy, are good deals. Those Daily Discount Packs which can only be bought once per day also have very high value. In addition, the game will sometimes open events such as Double Energy, Double Skill Pts, Double Drop, under these circumstances, the return on investment will be doubled, you may consider to buy some extra resources to maximize your growth efficiency. Coins: Mainly used in the Equipment enhancement and Emblem upgrade, which may cost a lot after reaching level 35. Coins are used in other places as well, such as Refine and Loot Search, but will not cost much. Seithr: Mainly used in the upgrade of skills and buildings, which may cost a lot after reaching level 6. The main source of Seithr is the Infinity Tower, if your main heroes have more than 100K individual power, you may get quite a lot. Also, the Military Academy will award large amount of Seithr after the first clearance! Experience items: Can be used to increase hero's experience and raise his/her level. You will get plenty of such items by clearing strongholds, and Daily VIP Packs also contain a lot of these. With a large quantity of experience items, you can raise hero's level with efficiency. Materials: Mainly divided into equipment enhance materials, equipment advance materials, and hero promotion materials. All of these are necessary resources to increase heroes' power! Story mode and Infinity Tower will drop these materials, but as player progress further in the game, enhance will need more materials while the drop rate of advanced materials is quite low, thus it would be a good idea to buy extra energy and clear strongholds during events such as Double Drop and Double Energy. Energy: You need Energy to challenge and clear strongholds (normal/elite), as an in-game resource, its importance second only to Diamonds, since other resources can be obtained by consuming Energy to raid the strongholds! So, if you don't know how to spend the diamonds, why not buy some extra Energy and clear more strongholds? Skill Points: Used in the upgrade of hero skills, replenished slowly as time goes on. In the early stage of the game you will need a lot of skill points, if there's an event of Double Skill Points, you may take the advantage to get two times of Skill Points with the same diamond price. (3) Visit the Stores Here we only refer to Public Store and VIP Store where player can spend diamonds to buy items they desire, such as Hero Promotion Materials, Hero Draft Orders, Equipment Chests and specific equipment. Hero Draft Order: In addition to the generic Hero Draft Order, specific hero card also falls into this category, both are used in the unlock and promotion of heroes. The hero cards for the latest heroes can only be obtained from the most difficult strongholds, and the generic Hero Draft Order can only be obtained from Infinity Tower and VIP Packs, therefore it is not easy to get Hero Draft Orders without spending diamonds. Considering that hero promotion will need a large number of orders, it would be a wise idea to save the orders you have and unlock heroes with diamonds. Equipment Chest: From these two stores, you can buy Lv.45 and Lv.50 Equipment Chest, the prices are 888 diamonds and 1388 diamonds respectively. From it player can get equipment for a specific hero. As each hero has 6 different types of equipment, we recommend players to buy these chests only when they need multiple equipment for a specific hero, otherwise it would be tricky to get the equipment you actually needed. Players may also get such Equipment Chest from various events. Specific Equipment: Only available in VIP Store, player can buy a piece of Lv.45 or Lv.50 specific equipment, at the cost of 1000 diamonds or 1600 diamonds respectively. It is a bit expensive, so we recommend players to buy them in the late stage of the game according to their need. (4） Hero Treasure Players can try their luck here, currently we have opened Normal Treasure Hunt and Rare Treasure Hunt. Normal Treasure Hunt will cost coins only, but the best you can get are inferior equipment and materials. On the other hand, from Rare Treasure Hunt you may get medium equipment and materials, and the best outcome is Lv.50 Orange Equipment. In addition, when you use "Buy 10" function in Rare Treasure Hunt (price: 1988 diamonds), at least one piece of Lv.50 Orange Equipment will be among the rewards, guaranteed! Also, players can get Rare Treasure Card/Deck from VIP One-time Free Pack or Sign-in Event, which can be used to play Rare Treasure Hunt for free. (5) Buy Services Services such as Reset Infinity Tower, Add Elite Challenge Chances, Refresh Store, Mend Daily Sign-in, Speed-up Building Upgrade, Revive in Stronghold will cost some diamonds, but sometimes you really should consider using these services. Reset Infinity Tower: This service is available to VIP10 players, Infinity Tower is the best way to get various resources every day, with only 150 diamonds, you can double your gains by reset the tower and play again, the extra rewards will be astonishing if you have 3 heroes each with 100K individual power. Add Elite Challenge Chances: This service will add challenge chances to an elite stronghold (origin limit is 3 times per day), with 70 diamonds, you can replay an elite stronghold 3 more times on the same day, which means you may fill the drop progress a day sooner and get the dropped equipment a day earlier. If there is an event of "Elite Drop Progress+2", it would be advisable to buy as many Elite Challenge Chances as you can. Refresh Store: When you are in desperate need of a certain item, which may appear in VIP Store or Public Store but did not, or has been sold out, then you need to refresh the store. The system will give you a few free refresh chances every day, after that you will have to spend diamonds, at first it only costs 10 diamonds, but the price will raise by 10 diamonds after each paid refresh. Mend Daily Sign-in: During a month, the more days you signed in, the better rewards you will get. If you didn't start your monthly sign-in on the first day of the month, or missed a few days, then you will not be able to get the final rewards unless you use a few diamonds to mend your sign-in record, the final sign-in rewards will be far more valuable than the diamonds you spent! Speed-up Building Upgrade: Building upgrade requires a significant amount of time, and you can only upgrade one building at a time. We recommend you use this function under the following circumstances: 1. you need the function of an upgraded building asap; 2. you are about to sleep but you can't start new building upgrade because current upgrade still needs a few hours to complete. Revive in Stronghold: Knocked out in the stronghold battle? Just one more punch then the Boss would be dead, but you were put down first? HP is too low to earn 3-Star rating? The last few strongholds could be quite difficult, maybe you should consider spending 60 diamonds to revive your hero with full HP, instead of trying again (with the risk of failing again). This game guide will be updated constantly ...